A Date For Two Plus A Few
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: When Derek and Emily turn down going out for drinks with the team, it keads to suspicions for the others. Written for weekly prompts week 9.


**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**

**A Date For Two Plus A Few**

_"A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge." - Thomas Carlye_

Emily and Derek had grown really close. They were each other's best friends. They knew what the other was thinking with only a blink of an eye. They could tell what each others next move was with only a slight glance in the others direction. They were the perfect fit. They were each others partners and had this connection with each other.

It was heading towards the end of the day and it was Friday night. Gracia and JJ came into the squad room and JJ says, "We are in town on a Friday night. I think we need to have a night out. All go over to the bar and have some drinks. What do you guys say?"

Emily sighs, "Sorry, as much as I would love to see Morgan here try to get his groove thang on, I already have plans."

Garcia comments, "Like a date or something?"

Emily mentions, "Or something."

Garcia asks, "What about you Reid?"

Reid agrees, "I'm all in."

Just then Hotch and Rossi come down the stairs and hear JJ asking, "Morgan you in?"

Morgan states, "Already have a date. Sorry to turn you down like that."

JJ says, "Ouch, I'm hurt. You and Em here ditching. Where is the fun going to be."

Hotch comments, "And I thought I was the one who usually ditched."

Rossi adds, "That is very much true. You sure you don't wanna join us guys?"

Emily replies, "Next time." putting her bag over her shoulder to head out.

Morgan says, "I'll walk you out. See you guys tomorrow." grabbing his own bag and leaving the squadroom.

Emily and Morgan both get on the elevator and head for their cars meeting up at a little restraunt on the far side of town.

Garcia questions once they had all arrived at the bar, "Was it just me or did that seem a little strange how Emily and Derek both ditched and left together?"

Reid mentions, "Arguably they leave with each other quiet often."

Hotch mentions, "They are good partners. Have each others backs on and off the job."

JJ states, "You guys really don't see it do you?"

Rossi asks, "See what?"

JJ comments, "The way they look into each others eyes and know what the other is thinking with no more than just a glance. They are more than partners. They are so going out."

Garcia inquires, "How do you know?"

JJ counters, "How do you not know? They are always glancing at each other. Have been especially happy lately. They smile and are always with each other. They leave together every day."

Reid asks, "But do you have actual proof, like have you seen them together outside of work other than just leaving together?"

JJ disagrees, "Well not exactly but what other explaination do you have?"

Garcia mentions, "All I am saying is pretty boy has a point. We need proof before we go accusing."

Rossi says, "Like catch them in the act."

Garcia agrees, "Exactly."

Hotch asks, "Well, Morgan did mention going to get chinese tonight."

Rossi suggests, "And he will only get chinese from one place in this town. He goes way over to the far side of town to get Panda chinese."

Reid mentions, "We aren't going to spy on them, are we?

JJ disagrees, "No all it will be simply is a stakeout. A little undercover work to find out what our two michevious agents have been up to."

They all leave and head to stake the place out to see if both Emily and Morgan were currently having chinese together on a date.

Meanwhile Emily and Derek were both seated at a table inside Panda. They had order their food and were having an actual date. It was their frist official date. They had hung out together a few times before and had felt the attraction so they decided to test it and see if there was something real going on.

Emily says, "Derek this is so sweet."

Derek comments, "Anything for my favorite lady. I know how she likes her chinese almost as much as me."

Emily replies, "I know how we will both go out of our way to go to this particular place."

They were finishing up dinner and had payed, as they left and decided to just walk through town and talk walking away hand in hand.

Emily asks, "Who knew you Derek Morgan liked to enjoy the simple things in life like just an evening walk."

Derek comments, "Well I like to please the ladies especially the beautiful ones." He leans in and kisses her. In that moment in time they felt like they were the only ones on the street.

The others had seen them leave the restraunt together holding each others hands. JJ comments, "See, told ya."

Garcia argues, "Don't give me that. Holding hands doesn't prove anything."

After a little while they see Morgan and Emily stop in the middle of the side walk and kiss each other. Reid says, "I guess they really are a couple. Who would have known."

JJ states, "Me, I told you I had my evdience."

When Derek and Emily pull apart they keep walking and Emily suggests, "You know the others have been spying on us. They were there while we were having dinner and have been following us ever since we left the restraunt."

Derek agrees, "I know and I don't really care. You are the only person in my world right now." giving her a kiss.

Emily comments, "They were going to find out sooner or later. But you are right. And you think they would know how to be more discret." kissing him back.

Morgan adds, "You would think."

They walked off as happy as ever not evening thinking twice about what the team would have to say tomorrow.

_"The only abnormality is what others have to say." -unknown_

**The End**

**Review. I love to hear feedback**


End file.
